The Grey Wall
by CBloom2
Summary: A little oneshot continuing a scene from tonight's amazing episode. Spoilers if you haven't seen it. Rated it K to be sure - just one little phrase, I think you'll know it when you read it.
**OMG! Just how good was tonights episode? Not only with Cal and Ethan but with Lofty too. I have to admit to shedding a tear when Lofty hugged Max - how Max seemed to know that Lofty needed him was just...**

 **Anyway, back to Cal and Ethan, this little oneshot was niggling at me, coz I felt that I just had to write something. Maybe I will write something more in depth at a later date but just for now, you're stuck with this.**

 **As usual, I don't own anyone that you recognise - they belong to the BBC and long may it continue!**

 **The Grey Wall**

"Our biological mother is dying and I'm more worried about Cal!" Ethan had told Charlie not five minutes ago, which had made the older man smile happily. Even after everything that had happened, Ethan was still as worried about his brother than he ever had been. He had already seen the connection between the older man and their mother - a connection Ethan couldn't dream about making at this moment in time - and he had to admit that he had been impressed with how Cal had obviously stepped up and started taking care of Emilie, instead of ignoring her existence like he had.

Ethan watched Charlie re-enter the building after saying goodbye to the grey wall. Were they all going slightly mad?

"So come on then, grey wall, give me some idea of what to do next," he mumbled almost to himself...but not quite.

"Perhaps not sitting talking to walls is the way forward?" a voice broke through his thoughts.

He jumped slightly at hearing the familiar voice, as his brother sat down heavily next to him. Ethan stiffened slightly, then started to feel himself relax.

"Walls don't usually answer back," Ethan told the older man, "Walls don't keep important information from you," he couldn't help the bitterness in his voice.

He heard Cal sigh, "No I suppose they don't," he agreed.

Cal was very tired of this dance, if he was honest. He knew he'd done the wrong thing, even if it was for the right reasons, but now his energy was waning - he'd had enough.

"I'm sorry," Cal heard, which threw him completely, "I was such a pig headed fool," Ethan told him honestly, "As you are fond of saying, I threw my dummy well and truly out of the cot!"

Cal blew out a deep breath, "Do you know what? It doesn't matter any more. You were right, as usual, I should've told you straight away about Emilie and the Huntingtons - and I'm sorry that I didn't. I thought I was doing the right thing - I thought I was protecting you - bang up job I did of that! Do you think you'll ever forgive me - be able to trust me again?"

"Oh Cal, there's nothing to forgive. Both of us are guilty of thinking that we are doing the right thing, when acutally we make a massive balls up of it!"

Cal stared at his little brother in shock, "Did you just say 'balls up'?"

Ethan blushed slightly as he chuckled, "Never to be repeated."

Cal laughed, feeling almost dizzy with relief at knowing that he and his brother were back on the same page. He'd missed Ethan more than he cared to admit.

"As for trusting you...I do trust you for the most part Cal - I just can't stand being lied to or kept in the dark. I am an adult now and although sometimes the job gets a bit to much or other things get in the way - something as life changing as this is needs to be discussed straight away. It would have been hard for me to hear at the time, especially as I was struggling with work and everything, but had you been honest with me, we could have supported each other. If you're completely honest with me then I know I can trust you with anything."

Cal felt his eyes fill slightly, "You're right - and I will try," he promised, "But it does work both ways...if you've got anything that's getting on top of you, then you must tell me - deal?"

Ethan looked closely at his emotional brother, "Deal," he agreed.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes, "We'd better get back in," Ethan suggested to Cal, who nodded his agreement.

"I have missed you Ethan. Never thought I would hear myself sat that but...I have."

Ethan smiled, "Same here - who'd have thought it?"

Cal chuckled, "Cal," Ethan got his attention, "I know it's and old cliche, but life really is to short so I promise that I will spend Emilie's remaining days trying to get to know her better as well as making her as comfortable as possible."

Cal smiled happily, "She'd love that," he replied, "Let's get back."

He got to his feet carefully, so that he wouldn't jar his shoulder. He hissed slightly as his shoulder made it's presence felt. He relaxed a little as he felt his brother's arm snake round his back, offering support.

At that moment, Cal knew that whatever life was going to throw at them from then on, they were going to face it - together.

 **I suppose it's a bit cheesy but I wanted some more brotherly goodness.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
